


Always Her

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: You Watanabe had always liked her best friend Chika. But maybe, they’re just not meant for each other.





	Always Her

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> I'm posting this fic as part of my birthday celebration today~ Also this is my first fic for sunshine alone so please tell me what you think about it after reading! Thanks~
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Ever since childhood, Chika had always been by You’s side. She was always the first one You would tell her stories to. She was always there to listen no matter what it was about. Whether it’s about her daddy, or about a cartoon, or even about swimming which she had no idea about, Chika would always happily listen. Even though their houses were far from each other’s, they’d still find a way to spend time together. Sometimes, Chika would spend the night at You’s, but most of the times, it was the other way around. Chika’s mother and sisters were fond of her too, that’s why they didn’t mind.

To You, there was never a boring day with Chika. She would always find herself dragged into her tactics. No matter what they did, it was guaranteed that they’d have fun. Whenever she was with her, she felt like she could do anything and everything.

That was why You Watanabe had always liked her best friend Chika.

However, things changed when Riko Sakurauchi came into the picture.

The red-haired pianist was the epitome of beauty. She was elegant, graceful, and alluring. She was artistic. Painting was just one of her countless talents. She was smart too. She could get by difficult math tests with no sweat. She was kind and would not hesitate to help her friends.

The way her fingers moved flawlessly when she’s playing the piano was enough for anyone to hold their breath. Her voice alone was music to one’s ears. The way her body danced ever so gracefully wouldn’t allow anyone to blink even for just a second.

Although a little shy, she was the kind of girl anyone and everyone would immediately take a liking to.

She was unlike You who was just a tomboyish uniform-maniac. She was unlike You who was always having a hard time when it came to math tests. She was unlike You who only knew how to swim.

Everyone sure liked her, and of course, Chika was no exception.

When You noticed that Chika and Riko were becoming closer and closer each passing day, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated. She would often hear them talking about various things she had no idea about. Whenever she surprise-visited Chika at her house, she would find Riko there. Sometimes on weekends, when You had her practice at the swimming club, they would go out together without informing her. She would only know it through their friends.

Despite those, You could never get mad at her.

She understood that it was never Riko’s fault that she was _that_ beautiful. It wasn’t Riko’s fault that Chika liked spending time with her, nor was it her fault that they were neighbors. It wasn’t her fault that You always had swimming practice on weekends. It wasn’t her fault that she was _talent_ who was in human form. And it definitely wasn’t her fault that she was so stunning and dazzling and attractive. She was just herself after all.

Instead, You got mad at herself.

She was mad at herself because she was a coward. She feared that their long friendship would come to an end once she confessed. With things as they were, she might be too late to tell Chika her feelings if she didn’t do it immediately.

And so, You mustered her courage to finally admit it to her.

It was on a Friday afternoon, after class. She chose that day so if ever she got rejected, she wouldn’t have to see her the day after. She chose that day because Riko was absent. It might seem selfish, but she thought it was the perfect time.

She asked Chika to meet her at the school’s rooftop. She was still feeling nervous and all, but it was then or never. Fight or flight. And You never knew how to back down, thanks to Chika. So, she confessed. She told her all the feelings that she bottled up within herself for so long. She let it all out.

And then,

You Watanabe was rejected.

The reason?

Riko.

Riko, Chika said. She didn’t give an explanation, but You didn’t need one. After all, she understood. She understood it all along and yet, she confessed. Maybe she just didn’t want to regret not telling her later.

And so, You ran home and left Chika alone at the rooftop. A stupid act, one would think, but still, she couldn’t look at her in the eye. She didn’t know what else she should do, so she ran.

She had always known it was Riko. She knew it all along and yet, she was hurt. Maybe that’s just how love was.

Maybe she and Chika just weren’t for each other.

 

You smiled to herself as she remembered that fateful day while looking at her left hand.

“What are you smiling there for, You-chan?” Chika, who was sitting in front of her, asked.

You looked up at her best friend and grinned. “You know, Chika-chan, I’m really glad you rejected me back then.”

Chika was confused for a moment before she caught a glimpse of the ring on You’s finger and she understood. She nodded and smiled at her. “I’m happy for you too!”

You Watanabe beamed as she thought of the face of the red-haired pianist who would be welcoming her home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lovelots <3


End file.
